Wake Up
by FlaringFriendlyLover
Summary: It's easy to see the bond, easy to see how she also cares. But truly nothing changes between them on its own if it's by their own hands. What they need, is external help. That's what Olive and Angus know about Fletcher and Chyna.


Okay, so, first A.N.T. Farm fic... I've just watched the first two eps of season 3, so if there are some things that may clash with it, it's because not everything related to stuff here has been mentioned yet.

Without further ado, I don't own A.N.T. Farm or anything on here, and I hope you enjoy.

_...Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort._

"Why does he do this to himself?" As Chyna walked over to the sleeping body of Fletcher, she couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't lost his hearing already.

Simple hardcore rock could be heard coming from his headphones as she neared his bed, the blanket looking like a hurricane came over it.

_This is my last resort._

Carefully, as though not to scare him, she picked up the pillow he was using to cover his face. She noticed how his hair was scruffy, standing on its ends, but there was some residue of green pastel powder on his hair. Seeing him like that made her smile, but she paid no attention to the bubbly feeling she got.

She took the headphones blasting music you wouldn't expect the young artist to listen to, and then she got his vibrant Ipod from one of his hands, turning down the volume. It was then when she noticed he was really warm even though the boys had left the AC at almost full blast.

'He's not getting sick, is he?' Sighing slightly as she put the things on the floor, she shook him gently.

"Fletcher, come on. It's time to wake up for school." In response, she got a sleepy mumble of, "Don't mix the greens with the reds...Christmas is next month..."

Letting out a small laugh, she shook him harder. "Fletcher, wake up! It's already 8:30, and I know you got enough sleep already."

Opening his eyes slowly, she smiled at seeing the sleepy baby blues. "Wha...I need to get up?"

"Yep. Come on, you only have thirty minutes before class." As she told him that, she went to his closet and threw some clothes in the direction of his bed as he sat up slowly. He yawned, checking what she was picking out for him. Once he saw a t-shirt with blobs of paint being thrown, he just lied back down and closed his eyes, imagining the beautiful sixteen year-old girl taking out his clothes for the day was his girlfriend instead of just a caring friend.

Chyna, in turn, just focused on getting his things in order so that he could be ready soon.

_So one, two, three, take my hand and come with me, because you look so fine that I really wanna make you mine._

Fletcher's Ipod changed to a new song, but what made him open his eyes this time was hearing the girl of his dreams sing along to Jet's Are You Gonna Be My Girl? She also danced along to it, throwing behind herself some jeans and boxers, but after that she looked around for his shoes.

_Well I could see, you home with me, but_

"Hey, Fletcher, get in the shower while I look for your missing pair," she told him. He got up, nodding, but yawning again. He walked over to it, but when he didn't hear her keep singing, he said, "Thanks, Chyna. I'll be out soon."

"Just hurry up," she told him, but he got his clothes and a towel, flashing her a sheepish grin before he got into his room's bathroom.

"What would that boy do without you?"

Chyna turned to look at her best friend from her spot on the floor, where she was looking below Fletcher's bed for the missing shoe. Her friend's eyebrow raised, hands at her hips, but even her long and shining golden hair didn't change the fact that Chyna knew what Olive was planning to say.

"He'd simply be late to class," she answered her. Olive went over to one of the chairs in the room, sitting down as she watched her friend track the footwear down.

"How long has it been since you've been doing this now? A year, maybe the two we've been here?" The knowing tone was definitely there in Olive's voice. "You went from waking him up to picking out his clothes to getting his breakfast ready."

"Well, he needs all the help he could get in the morning," she said defensively, still looking. Olive just crossed her legs, ready to give Chyna a talk they had almost every day now, but this time she was going to give her the push needed.

"You remember when you used to not even enter this room, right? You would just stand there next to the door and knock until he'd come and open it."

"Yes, I remember tha-"

"And then once you'd come inside, you'd just call his name over and over without touching him," she reminded as they could hear the water running. Chyna rolled her eyes. "Yes, bu-"

"Then you also began picking out his clothes. Oh, the day you started to pick out his underwear for him was hilarious!" At that, Olive let out a laugh only she knows how to let out when she's making fun of someone. Chyna blushed slightly at the memory, but she finally found the shoe on the other side of the room.

"Remember, you got his white boxers by the corners, barely touching them, and your face was red like a tomato!" Laughing, she grinned at her best friend when Chyna looked over to her with a small glare.

"And then, once Fletcher was in the shower, he didn't realize until he was inside what you'd done. The surprise had hit him so hard he'd slipped, and we had to ask Angus to check up on him." Chyna turned visibly redder at the memory, but she looked around for some clean socks.

"I remember all of that. What's your point, Olive?"

_Don't you want me baby, don't you want me, oh oh._

"Oh, nothing, nothing. I'm simply reminiscing. …So, would you like for me to define your expression when you took the pillow from his face a few minutes ago? Really, it was the most in love yet," Olive told her, enjoying the misery Chyna was getting. Her friend went to their artist's bed as she set down his shoes and socks, but she looked back at Olive with a small glare again.

"I've told you already. I don't care about Fletcher like that," she told her plainly, but then they heard the water stop running. The two got out of the room, his Ipod's last heard lyrics floating out the door before they closed it.

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do, tonight._

"Whatever you may tell me, I know you enjoy coming over to their room and seeing him in the morning," Olive told her back, smiling smugly.

The two headed for the cafeteria, Chyna getting in line to pick out Fletcher's breakfast.

About five minutes later, Fletcher got to the round table where the two and Angus were seated. After greeting them, he took his seat next to Chyna, getting the tray of food she had.

"Thanks, Chyna," he thanked her with a cheery smile, digging in.

"It's nothing," she told him. Seeing there was an area of hair out of place, she reached out and combed it with her fingers. He just looked over to her with a grin, and she smiled back.

Olive and Angus glanced at each other and nodded, mouthing, "Tonight" without their friends taking notice.

Was going to be a one-shot, but if I do it like that, it'll be really long... So this is probably going to be a two-shot. Also, this was written pretty quickly, so if there are mistakes... Yeah, you'll know why. Still, criticism is welcomed. =)


End file.
